


Layers

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sick of all the layers dean wears, one day he snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

You have to see this photo to understand. http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lv8uwcQE1g1r364x5o1_1280.png

 

“Cas, Baby what are you-.” Dean was cut off as Cas roughly threw him on the bed straddleing his lap. He pulled Dean up slightly pushing of his jacket and over shirt and throwing them off the bed. “I do not like all of your layers Dean.” he panted in his ear. He rucked Deans shirt up his chest licking a stripe from the waistband of his jeans to the column of his throat. Dean gasped pressing his hips up against Cas’s. He leaned in close to his face his hot breath ghosting over Deans mouth. ” to put it in your words, ’ I’ve had enough with your layering bullshit.”


End file.
